


Confessions of the Heart and Gastronomical Therapy

by Naithom



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: Where McCoy discovers exactly what would make Chapel shove a person out an airlock.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Confessions of the Heart and Gastronomical Therapy

For several days, McCoy had been in a slump. Pensive, somber, just not quite himself. On the fourth day of this behavior, Christine had had enough. She prepared ahead and at the end of the shift, she entered the CMO’s office and set a basket on his desk.

“What’s all this about?” He started to growl but for the intoxicating smell of peaches, cream, cinnamon, and vanilla.

“Well, something is bugging you and this always seems to loosen your tongue. Consider it gastronomical therapy.” She said as she presented him with a bowl of cobbler and ice cream.

“There’s nothing wrong.” He grumbled under his breath as he ate his first spoonful.

“Uh huh. Did you want any fresh cinnamon or vanilla bean shavings?”

McCoy shook his head as he savored the sweet concoction. After a few minutes, he mumbled, almost under his breath, “So, how could you tell?” Never minding that this was totally contrary to his last statement.

“Leonard, I have known you for too long not to the signs. I know all your moods from jubilant to outraged and from proud to petulant. When you get this quiet for this long it means you’re worrying an issue like a dog works a bone. So, talk to me. What’s up?”

He looked at his friend, his head nurse and sat there for a couple of minutes, just studying her. Then he let out a long sign and said, “Christine, I owe you an apology.”

“Yes, on a regular and continuous basis – what for this time? Did you mess up the nursing schedule again or were you the one responsible for my missing egg sandwich?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that” He paused once again. “Honey, you do know how much I care for you, don’t you?”

“Aha! So it was you that ate my lunch again. Honestly, Bones, if you would just let me know ahead of time, I can make enough for both of us…”

“No, it’s not the damned egg salad….well, yeah, I did eat it but that’s not what I’m talking about. Answer the question, Blessings, you know how much you mean to me?

Normally hearing McCoy use his pet name for her cause her to smile but this time she became seriously concerned but she tried to keep the mood light.

“Of course, I do. You’re the older brother Mother wouldn’t have had the bail money for. What’s this have to do with your mood the last few days? You’re not sick, are you, Len? She asked worriedly.

McCoy shook his head strongly. “I’m fine, now just listen to me. I had something pointed out to me and I’ve been doing some thinking. About how I kid you….”

Before he continued speaking, he happened to look down at the bowl of partially eaten cobbler.

“This is my plomeek soup!” he exclaimed. Christine looked at him as though he was insane.

He pointed to the bowl and said, “You fix food all the time for the people you’re closest to you figure out their favorite foods and fix them when they’re down or out of sorts! It’s how you show affection and this is my “plomeek soup”! Christine, someone recently made me look at why it was I was always making snide jokes about your taking Spock plomeek soup. I took a real good look at myself and realized I was being an ass.

I’ve been jealous….oh, not in a romantic way, but still jealous. You’re my head nurse, my friend, my daughter and my right arm and I guess I got a little selfish. I was like a little kid that assumes there’s only so much love and attention to go around. But I was wrong, I understand that now, and I’m sorry.”

Christine was a bit dumbstruck by his admission, then just shook her head and laughed. 

“Lord, Len, what am I going to do with you? She walked around the desk and gave him a hug. “I always have and always will have enough love to go around, especially for you. And yes, you can be a bit of a pain in the ass when it comes to Spock, but you will be forgiven if you promise to keep it in check.”

McCoy smiled and returned her hug, during which she quietly said in his ear, “But you snatch my egg salad one more time and I’m going to put your favorite body part in the air lock, understood?” 

At that, he chuckled and squeezed her again.

“Excuse me, Doctor, Nurse. I didn’t realize…if I have arrived at an inopportune moment…” 

“Nah, you’re fine, Spock. Christine was just threatening to place some favored body parts in the airlock if I ever swipe her egg salad again. Typical family stuff. What can we do for you?”


End file.
